Les Larmes d'Ulmo
by Albane
Summary: OS: Réponse au défi 29 du Poney Fringant : Finduilas est heureuse. Enfin, le croit-elle !


Voici ma réponse au défi 29 du Poney Fringant, sur la mort de Finduilas.

Tolkien nous propose deux Finduilas, et le choix était ouvert. Celle que j'ai choisi est la femme de Denethor, la mère de Boromir et Faramir, Princesse de Dol Amroth, que le manque de la Mer a fait dépérir derrière les murs de Minas Tirith.

Avant tout, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous connaissez le couplet. Un grand merci à Aisha, beta-readeuse-à-la-volée de premier choix : j'ai gardé "présent" et j'ai bien mis "avenir", mon Eshou!

* * *

**Les larmes d'Ulmo**

Elle vint le soir, à la nuit tombée, échappée des convenances et du protocole. Elle vint, en gambadant comme l'enfant sauvage qu'elle était, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie la mer, pour qu'elle lui répète et lui confirme l'incroyable.

« Denethor a demandé ma main, enfin ! cria-t-elle au vent qui faisait onduler les herbes sauvages sur la dune, aujourd'hui Denethor a demandé ma main ! Et mon père la lui a donnée ! »

Elle tournoya un instant, trébucha, tomba dans le sable et resta là, sur le dos, à rire toute seule sans pouvoir se retenir, l'oreille cependant attentive au bruit du va-et-vient de son amie, la mer, qui murmurait de plaisir à son unisson.

Sur son trône de nacre, Ulmo laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

Une semaine de noce et, loin de pouvoir se reposer, Finduilas ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était sollicitée de toute part. Hier encore, c'était par les convives, aujourd'hui, c'était par ses suivantes et ses chambrières. Son aménagement à Minas Tirith se révélait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais ses meubles parmi ceux de Denethor, ses robes dans ses armoires étaient les preuves les plus concrètes de son nouveau statut, alors elle prêtait main forte de bon cœur. Son œil capta soudain une silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait déjà entre mille. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, inexplicablement seul et sans escorte, son époux la regardait en silence, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, n'osant briser la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle posa les draps et alla vers lui.

« Monseigneur…

- Ma Dame… me serait-il permis… » commença-t'il en tendant le bras en guise de conclusion.

Il la mena jusqu'en haut de la forteresse et mit tout le Gondor à ses pieds.

« Cela vous convient-il ? Comme modeste lieu de résidence, paysage de promenade et promesse de notre avenir ? »

Pour toute réponse, étourdie par l'immensité à ses pieds, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa longuement. Ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable chez une dame de la Cour, mais ils étaient seuls et, en tant qu'épouse, n'avait-elle pas ce droit sur lui ? Si, visiblement, car Denethor ne chercha nullement à l'esquiver…

Sur son trône de nacre, Ulmo laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, pour mon bonheur et celui de mon peuple, j'ai un petit-fils ! » s'exclama Ecthelion en brandissant le nouveau-né par-dessus la balustrade du balcon officiel.

Boromir ne criait pas. Il ne pleurait pas et ne dormait pas non plus. Particulièrement intéressé par la foule en liesse, il leva soudain ses deux petits bras haut au-dessus de sa tête. L'éclat de rire fut général. Le vieil et sage Intendant se retourna et remit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Il congratula fièrement son fils et puis posa la main sur le front de sa belle-fille, en guise de bénédiction. Finduilas, son précieux fardeau serré contre la poitrine, s'inclina doucement.

Assis sur son trône de nacre, Ulmo laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

« Bébé ! Mon bébé ! Oui, mon trésor, oui, c'est ça, viens voir Maman ! »

Agenouillée à quelques mètres de son bonheur, elle lui tendait les bras. Il avait lâché le petit soldat en bois de Boromir qu'il était en train de mâchouiller et essayait de se mettre debout. Il y parvint et entreprit de tituber plein d'espoir vers elle. Elle se sentait vide, comme si son corps était en train de se déliter. Il était si beau, si mignon, si gracieux et si malhabile à la fois. En un mot, si adorable. Comment avait-elle pu mériter un présent si merveilleux ? Elle avait presque honte. Le château entier était encore en deuil d'Ecthelion. Mais elle était si heureuse que même la mort de son beau-père, le mois dernier, n'avait été qu'une simple ombre passagère! Si heureuse depuis qu'elle avait Faramir, depuis que cette petite merveille lui montrait à chaque instant, qu'elle était tout pour lui. Son mari était désormais l'Intendant du Gondor, mais, comparé à la plénitude, à l'accomplissement d'être mère, ce n'était, en quelque sorte, que la touche finale à son bonheur.

Faramir atteignit ses bras, sans tomber. Ils rirent tous les deux de fierté et de joie.

Assis sur son trône de nacre, Ulmo laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

Ulmo pleurait parce qu'il savait que, bientôt, le voile de l'illusion se déchirerait. Il savait qu'au fond d'elle, profondément enfoui sous sa vie d'épouse de l'Intendant et de mère, le manque de la mer attendait. Il attendait son heure, il attendait de pouvoir la ronger de l'intérieur, et se révéler plus grand et plus fort que son bonheur et même plus que l'amour incommensurable et fusionnel qu'elle partageait avec Faramir.

Ulmo pleurait car il savait que Finduilas qui, dès l'enfance, avait tissé tant de liens avec la mer, avec lui, allait payer de sa vie son bonheur actuel.

Ulmo pleurait car il savait que le manque du ressac aller tuer sa chère Finduilas.


End file.
